fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Virgo (ToookaoA11p)
Eclipse Virgo (バルゴ Barugo), "The Maiden" (処女宮 Shojokyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Virgo that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys.She is currently owned by Robin Kreiss. Appearance Virgo retains the physical appearance of her original form, blue eyes, short pink hair that is now kept in a messier style. However, instead of her maid outfit, Virgo now wears militaristic-inspired clothing. She wears a black jacket with gold-colored edges that is very open, revealing her chest, and has a dark brown belt with the symbol of the Virgo constellation on the buckle. A pair of handcuffs hangs on her belt. Virgo also wears a black mini skirt with white tights underneath and a pair of black thigh-high heeled boots. The outfit is completed by a pair of white gloves and white collar-styled choker Personality While remaining loyal and wanting to be punished at anything,Virgo's personality is Radically different,being very shy,blushing from almost anything.She doesn't likes her new suit,as she always blushes or feels embarrassed.She doesn't likes to be called "Shy" or "Idiot",even if that happens she will ask for a punishment,even if she did something bad or good. History She was one of Everlue's grunts when her key was found by him,however she was then saved by Lucy Heartfillia,who became her owner. In X792 her key was destroyed but in X800 her and Aries's keys were found by Robin Kreiss.In X802 she,Aries,Robin and Neo joined Aries Horns. Magic and Abili Expert Whip Specialist: Virgo has been shown to possess great physical prowess with Fleuve d'étoiles, which she uses skillfully in close combat. * Diver (土潜ダイバー Daibā): Like her former master, she can also travel underground as simple as swimming in water. With this spell, Virgo can create holes to either trap someone or utilize as an escape method. Spica Lock: Much like Juvia's Water Lock, this attack can trap an opponent within boulders, thus restrain them. Spica Hole (スピカホール Supika Hōru): This spell is used to trap and incapacitate an enemy, much like Spica Lock. First, Virgo grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and with the momentum from the throw, a circular hole is created in the ground, resulting in the opponent being trapped in a pit. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Virgo has been shown to possess great physical prowess, which she uses skillfully in close combat. In the Tower of Heaven, she easily defeated the guards that were sent after Lucy and the others.9 She was also able to assault Lamy with a powerful kick to the face, maintaining the upper hand during their short battle using unarmed combat alone. Flying Virgo Attack: Virgo, in her gorilla form, launches herself into the air and slams into her opponent, pinning them to the ground. Virgo Kick (バルゴ・キック Barugo Kikku): Virgo lunges at her opponent, poised for attack, and, with brute force, delivers a kick strong enough to send them flying into the sky. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Virgo cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain her life force and ultimately kill her. Enhanced Speed: Virgo is seemingly fast as she is able to carry Lucy and catch up to the others quickly while in the 24 hour endurance race. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): She also has shown the ability to change her appearance to suit her master's tastes, as seen while with Everlue, she had the appearance of a large gorilla-like woman with formidable brute strength. It is currently unknown if her strength scales with her size or if she has the same physical prowess in her current form, though it should be noted that there have been instances of her attacking opponents with great strength while in her petite form. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): By using this form of Magic, Virgo is able to manipulate the chains around her wrist. She has been shown to be able to extend the length of the chains and to move them around as she wishes. The chains can be used in an offensive way by elongating them and using them as a whip. Equipment Magic Chain-a magic chain made of yellow energy that can easily destroy an entire building. Chain-she uses it in attacks,but rarely she uses them. Trivia Category:Females Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Characters Category:Earth Magic User Category:Mage Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Chain Magic User Category:Whip User